Ghostfreak (Earth-68)
This is the version of Ghostfreak that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Ghostfreak '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. Appearance Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with claw like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over it. This skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil. In John Smith 10, he has his UA appearance until Omniverse, where he gains his Omniverse appearance. In Ryder 10, he has his Omniverse appearance. For the Dimension 23 appearance, look below at Skull Man. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Ghostfreak. He has aging immunity, able to resist a Chronosapien's powers. Weaknesses Same as canon Ghostfreak. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Ghostfreak is first used by an Alternate Future John, living on a lava world. He escapes from the Omnitrix as Zs'Skayr, and is rescanned during their second encounter. By Alternate Future John * Time Heals (John Smith 10) (first appearance) By John * Vendetta (John Smith 10) (first appearance by Present John) * Lost Prey * The Visitor (John Smith 10) * Primus Again * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) * Consequences (accidental transformation; selected alien was Shocksquatch) (escapes) By Rob Lucci * Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) Galactic Battle * Crystal Mercenaries (episode) (first re-appearance) (normal and true form) * Last Laugh (John Smith 10) (normal and true form) * Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John * On Ice * Separatists (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Manipulation (first re-appearance) (in Omni's head and used by Ultimate John) * Dr. John (episode) (goes Ultimate) * Xavier Institute (in Omni's head and used by Ultimate John) By John * Round Three Part 2 (goes Ultimate) * Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch * Love and Hatred (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) * Ghost of a Battle (normal and true form) * True Colors By Warmatrix Drone * Darkness and Power (normal and true form) Ancient Times * Fear (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Journey to the Underworld (removed, rescanned) * Lord of Time (normal and true form) Spacewalker * Azarath Metrion Zinthos (first re-appearance) (true form only) (by clone 1) * Realization (John Smith 10) (by clone 2) * Prisoner of War (by clone 2) * Nibelung Valesti Part 1 Omniverse By Intellectuary * Outbreak (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Ghostfreak is used by characters in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Zexion * Halloween Town (first re-appearance) (true form only) * Hollow Bastion (x3) (second time uses true form) * Organization XIII Part 2 (normal and true form) By Phantom X Replica * Castle Oblivion (normal and true form) * Merciless Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Ghostfreak first appears escaping from Magnum Rock. He then possesses Moldywarp to travel through sunlight. He takes over the role of Zs'Skayr in the story, acting like him in every manner. Appearances In Wild * Break Out (normal and true form) * Curse of Artemis * Battle of the Mountain (normal and true form) (destroyed) By John * Growth and Decay Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Ghostfreak is one of Ryder's original 10. He escapes from the Omnitrix like in the canon series, becoming Zs'Skayr. He is rescanned back into the Omnitrix in Be Afraid of the Dark (Ryder 10). Appearances * On the Road Again (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * Outbreak (Ryder 10) * Be-Knighted (Ryder 10) * Hunter Becomes the Hunted (Ryder 10) * The Whistler * Jaws of Steel (x2, second time escapes Omnitrix) * Smear Campaign * Solitary Alignment (Ryder 10) Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * Everything that Glitters (Ryder 10) By 17 year old Ryder * Falling Through the Wormhole By 18 year old Ryder * The Transmogrification of Eunice (Ryder 10) (first re-appearance) * Highbreed Rise Again * Caught in the Web of a Maniac (cameo) By Skurd * Trouble Helix (Ryder 10) (tentacles) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai is able to use its powers without transforming into it. However, Zs'Skayr can be released from her in this state. By Samurai * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee (x2) Skull Man (John 23: Megaman) Skull Man is the version of Ghostfreak that appears in Dimension 23, by Megaman. He resembles his UA appearance, his body covered in the Mega-Tech Armor. His left hand is the Mega Buster, and his skull head is outside the secondary skin, similar to Zs'Skayr in Omniverse. Due to his chest being covered by the armor, his tentacles have to come out of his arm or shoulder. The tentacles can plug or dig into the Mega Buster, which then allows him to shoot tentacles from the Mega Buster, giving them more power and reach. Appearances * Number 23 * Bass (John 23) * Strength of a Woman * Code Alpha Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Swampfire is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while not directly used, it is used to create fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Ghostfreak is an alien form available to several characters. By Ryder * Resonate Spirit Ghostfreak (Earth-90) This is the version of Ghostfreak from the universe of Bryce Bowman. It will only appear in crossovers. Spacewalker By Nemevoc * Monster of the Earth See also * Ultimate Ghostfreak (John Smith 10) * Ghost Gadget * Ghost Dust * Ghosttrack * Skull Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ghost Aliens Category:Ectonurites Category:Flight Aliens Category:One-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Ryder 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Anur Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Invisibility Aliens